Blake Harper
Blake Harper (Japanese: キング石井 Hepburn: Kingu Ishii) is a Canadian former bisexual pornographic film actor. He was born on October 19, 1968 in Windsor, Ontario, Canada. Blake Harper's penis size is 20 cm (8 inches). Names King comes from the Blake's role as the Roman emperor in the famous gay porn film, Conquered. Ishii comes from Billy Herrington's soramimi "Because apple coffee, Mr. Ishii." from "Feel confident in that position, son.", from the film, Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3. Blake used the name Bud White at one point in time. His birth name is Peter Tiefenbach. In Japanese, Blake Harper's name is transcribed as Bureiku Haapaa (ブレイク・ハーパー). History Blake Harper worked as a registered nurse from 1989 until a scout offered him a meeting with Steven Scarborough of Hot House Entertainment. Scarborough offered to shoot Blake in a gay adult film. He eventually appeared in around 60 gay adult films over a span of 7 years. Blake retired from his gay porn career in 2005. His last film was The Seven Deadly Sins: Redemption. Blake Harper and gay pornographic film actor Colton Ford were lovers/life-partners for a number of years. The 2005 documentary Naked Fame, directed by Christopher Long, was about Colton Ford pursuing a career in the dance music industry while in a relationship with Blake Harper. It also showed how Blake Harper retired from adult films and returned to his original profession as a nurse in a bid to support his boyfriend in his new music career. Colton Ford also wrote "Love Has Found a Way", which was about his relationship with Blake Harper. According to Colton Ford, the two have split and Blake Harper has moved back to Windsor and works as a nurse at a local hospital. Role in Gachimuchi Blake's character is commonly that of his Roman emperor counterpart from the film, Conquered. He is the smiling king of Shinnippori. Conquered In Conquered, Blake Harper acts as Caesar, the Roman emperor, who is guarded by his royal guard, played by Colton Ford. Caesar sends Billy Herrington, Caesar's best warrior champion, to his lair. Caesar rewards Billy's victories with his slaves to service Billy. Billy accepts the reward and performs sexual acts with the slaves. Caesar and his royal guard can be seen touching each other. Then, Caesar gets his royal guard to bottom him. After lots of sex, Caesar sends Billy back to his cell. Quotes Conquered * "I see you've made it through another match, my champion." * "You must be blessed by the gods to have lived through another match, and against Titus, no doubt." * "He was my champion before you." * "Oh, the gods have forgiven you!" * "Stand before me!" * "Your victory serves you well, champion. Now we shall serve you the royal treatment. Surely my champion deserves that." * "So now for the royal treatment!" * "Slave boys." * "No man can conquer you! But, if you should be undefeated tomorrow, I shall conquer you here." * "Yes. Tomorrow I'll shall arrange for another match in the morning and if you shall not be conquered on the field, I shall conquer you. Here." * "Don't speak." * "My champion, just be unconquerable." Authentic Gachimuchi Information Gallery BlakeHarper Conquered.jpg|In Conquered. External links * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling